


【卡黄/哨向】Fatuous Love

by kurobanana



Category: SNH48
Genre: F/F, Sentinel/Guide
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:27:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24092092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurobanana/pseuds/kurobanana
Summary: 哨兵与向导的结合，并非永远两全其美。
Relationships: Li Yitong/Huang Tingting
Kudos: 14





	【卡黄/哨向】Fatuous Love

这不是李艺彤第一次见到黄婷婷。

与这位气质特别的向导的初次见面，还要追溯到李艺彤尚未从圣所的哨兵训练中以第一名成绩毕业的时候。彼时李艺彤的长姐、身为黑暗哨兵的李斯特临危受命，仅凭一人之力斩杀三头王级魔物。整个边境顿时士气大振，数月以来首份捷报让所有人仿佛看到与魔物长久血战的无尽黑暗中唯一一线曙光。震天欢呼声从战线一路响彻圣所周围，管理员不得不下令驱散部分自发庆祝的民众，以免未经结合的哨兵们那脆弱感官受到不可逆转伤害。

可作为实力出众的哨兵学员，李艺彤仍在四面八方奔涌的白噪音下听得一清二楚——更准确来说是“看见”。无数展露喜悦的脸庞、无数奔走相告的人群、无数赞颂壮举的话语，通通藉由触须般扩散的感官以立体具象方式同时蛮横灌入大脑。脑内大量繁杂信息此起彼伏，继而爆炸消散。她不由得翻滚在地痛苦呻吟，唯独有个念头不受半点干扰清晰得很：该死的李斯特。

这复杂心情当然并非空穴来风。

“你果然还是这副没半点长进的可怜样子，李艺彤。”靠在会客室座椅上的李斯特随意瞟了她一眼，咧着嘴角漫不经心评价道：“让我看看——精神探测极限只有三百米？真令人失望。像你这样的弱者在战场上只会瞬间被鸟类魔物撕成碎片，连我都救不了。”

“你说什么！”情绪极易出现剧烈波动的哨兵学员尚未学会如何控制，盛怒之下眼前世界猛地遍布噪点，揉作一团的尖锐物体狠狠钉入大脑，四溅的痛感趁势攀附在神经上腐蚀。连续的精神不稳相当凶险，甚至会让毫无向导保护的哨兵陷入万劫不复的神游状态。剧痛中耳边忽然落下陌生轻叹，随即有丝绸般质地柔软的薄膜缓缓包住躁动精神，略施安抚后不着痕迹地褪去。毫无疑问这是向导的手笔，首次被精神梳理的美妙让李艺彤不禁渴求更多，着迷目光跟随那股力量径直移向主人身边。

是一名始终安静立于角落、端庄得像无风湖面的成熟女性。见李艺彤呆呆看过来只是弯起温和眼眸微微一笑，颇为无奈地低声道：“你好。我是李斯特的向导黄婷婷。”似乎知道在这两姐妹面前不好多说什么，她低垂眼眸偏过头去。微卷长发却正好没有掩住棱起颈筋，以及柔软肌色中鲜明醒目的两点痣。

好可惜。李艺彤狼狈地收回视线，情不自禁润了润干燥喉咙，莫名为方才失态羞愧不已。

李家双子关系恶劣早已不是什么秘密。从小受万众瞩目的李斯特是个骄横跋扈性子，自然不会把年幼且血缘关系稀薄的李艺彤放在眼中，而两人的实力差距明显加剧了这一点。说来奇怪，研究早已证实哨兵并不依靠基因遗传，而是作为极其稀有突变随机在人口中出现。李家就如同天降大任，同一代内出现两名哨兵不说，长女李斯特的恐怖天赋令人畏惧，日后更是觉醒为被视作时代最强者的黑暗哨兵；出身于家族旁支的李艺彤也绝非泛泛之辈，只是在姐姐的耀眼光环下逊色不少。

由于年龄原因，李艺彤比大姐晚八年正式进入塔内学习，身边却从不缺少关于那位强大姐姐的议论。实战课教官们会用意味深长眼神上下打量她，末了抛出诸如“李斯特哨兵当年的纪录远不止这点！”的话语，而其余哨兵学员则毫不掩饰地称她为“那位李斯特的妹妹”。久而久之一切都成为她那颗与强大实力不相称的、异常敏感脆弱的心灵上一道道沉重伤痕。生来极强的胜负欲与骄傲自然不容许自己被这样看待，于是她偏执地用尽手段与李斯特撇清关系——例如冒着情绪波动过大导致精神损伤的风险冲同学怒吼，又或是公然发表一些让李家老爹气得吹胡子瞪眼的言论。常年在外御敌作战的李斯特对此嗤之以鼻，这次得胜归来时点名要进圣所“探望妹妹”也仅仅是通知家族事宜顺带戏弄她一番罢了。

那日一面之缘总是在心中挥之不去，李艺彤后来抵不过好奇，多方打探之下才得知那位黄婷婷原来是向导中的翘楚，与黑暗哨兵李斯特可谓天作之合。两人并肩作战出生入死，面对魔物代表着人类的最强战力，只不过这样的战力连同人类的盲目自信在数月前被彻底撕碎。

李斯特战死沙场时，恰逢李艺彤完成全部哨兵课程，正向塔递交身份资料寻找匹配向导。丧钟鸣响之际小道消息传遍全塔，据说是李斯特与前所未见的皇级魔物惨烈交手后同归于尽，在最后关头用躯体挡住致命一击，拼死保住了向导。那个可怜的向导从战场运回来时已经没了大半条命，沉重伤势以及搭档死亡的身心创伤造成了严重生命危险。事实上这相当罕见，达成精神肉体双重连接的哨兵与向导战斗时往往异体同心共同进退，意外情况下总是双双战死；即便一方独活，搭档离去造成的伤害会轻易将其置于死地。

尽管参加完葬礼后不真实感依旧强烈，刚刚成年、身上仍带着一腔孤勇的李艺彤对于塔内骤然紧张恐惧的气氛有些不以为然。未曾上过战场的她认为魔物并不那么可怕，李斯特能做到的她也一样能做到——遇到强敌逃走就是了。塔里四处悬挂的电子屏上魔物击杀数稳居第一的“李斯特”三个字看起来越发醒目刺眼，于是她加倍自虐般努力，数月后终于收到了来自司令部分配向导的通知。

近年来新兴科技早已取代了原本负责牵线的媒介人，收录全塔所属人员信息的人工智能系统将自动评估哨兵向导的匹配度并给出相当精确结果。自塔司令部签发的通知简直闻所未闻，可是当李艺彤推开厚重铁门，看见总司令身边那个瘦削身影之时，她立即什么都明白了——

是黄婷婷。

数年过去，时光似乎并不忍心带走属于那张脸的任何美好，反而使她更具独特精致韵味，但毋庸置疑那是一具早已抽去灵魂的空壳。平和宁静眼神与初见时别无二致，但哨兵敏锐的直觉却告诉她有某种东西已然无声消失。原本柔和水润的眼角晕染上难以消退的重重深红，眼眸下有精致妆容无法遮盖的疲倦乌黑。见李艺彤进来，那摇摇欲坠身体顿时不受控制僵直，暗沉视线焕发出一瞬生机，而后像化进水中的点墨消散不见。闭目养神的精神向导金丝雀栖息肩头，她微启双唇，却是半晌后才呢喃轻声道：“李艺彤，我们以前见过的。你好。”无从掩饰的嘶哑令人联想起掺入流淌清泉中的细碎砂砾，李艺彤不由得更加挺直身子。

残酷战争面前每个个体都是消耗品，即使是失去哨兵而身心重创的黄婷婷也无法幸免，或者说出众实力将她引向不幸的深渊。在如此紧要关头，塔绝不会将一名拥有出色能力的向导弃之不用，只待她伤势痊愈就迅速二次分配新锐哨兵，完成“仪式”后立即能够再度投身战场。

这些道理李艺彤心知肚明，胸中满是说不出的愤懑郁结。无论如何都不想逼迫重伤初愈的黄婷婷与自己建立精神连结，更不用说做“仪式”所必要的那种事情。尽管起初狂跳心脏几乎冲出胸膛，可对方无力低垂的苍白指尖与涣散目光狠狠刺痛了敏锐感官，她再也无法袖手旁观，咬咬牙找了个托辞问：“向导黄婷婷的状态不佳，能否为我更换？”

“……哨兵李艺彤，战线已经快要崩溃，希望你能明白目前你就是我们的最大仰仗。让刚毕业的哨兵提前结合已然十分冒进，但事关人类存续，向导黄婷婷的分配也是高层一致通过的决定。军令如山，耍学生时代的任性脾气恕不奉陪。”总司令面无表情，看了一眼旁边依旧漠然的黄婷婷，“为了确保最高级别的结合，‘仪式’五天后进行。自行准备吧。”

“可是她——”

“够了！”连日的会议与抉择能将任何人折磨至崩溃，总司令猛地转身怒吼。精神向导眼镜蛇瞬间弹出嘶嘶吐信，与属于李艺彤的狮子隔空对峙。仍未与向导结合的李艺彤恼火地发现精神又开始隐隐脱离控制，在眼下情况失控必然大出洋相，她可不愿意被总司令认为实力不济。

“我会尽力。”一只冰凉的手轻柔搭上她的肩膀，随之传递而来的是温和宽慰情绪，脑内纷乱复杂念头也暂且获得平息。

“我们明天可以先完成精神连结，之后的‘仪式’……”黄婷婷坦然迎上对方复杂而隐隐期待的目光，又想起什么似地摇摇头逃开视线，“就需要更加‘深入’的配合了，李艺彤。”  


独立幽闭静室空间不大，正中央放着铺好纯白被褥的一张大床，强烈目的性不言而喻。幽暗室内亮起些许微光，柔和映上床边女人的脸。李艺彤早已不依赖视觉，卓越感知足以准确描绘黄婷婷的一举一动。建立精神连结后还可以持续感受到对方稳定却略弱的心跳声，相比之下自己此时紧张杂乱心跳听起来一定丢脸极了。

“其实后来我跟他们争取过，但还是不能延期。”她斟酌再三，没头没脑抛出一句。见黄婷婷沉默不语，小心翼翼补充道：“身体没问题吗？”

黄婷婷突然抬起头，在昏暗灯光下勾起唇。明明是脆弱易碎的疲倦笑容，偏又妖艳得可怕，充满截然不同的气质却异常诱人。她叹了口气，颇为无力且漫不经心地提起毫不相干话题：“我知道你和李…她关系一般，因此讨厌我也无可厚非。不过这副刻意关心的模样还是免了，我们都是接受现实的类型，对吧？”近在咫尺脸上的失望郁闷自然没有逃过感知，只不过那张脸的轮廓实在熟悉得过分，凝视时总身不由己被扯入回忆漩涡，接着便又是一场心灵的酷刑，所以面对李艺彤她根本维持不了原本虚假安定。几年前见面时这个小孩还没长开，稚嫩五官比起当时身边人要青涩不少，生气起来声音还有点尖，但那执着坚定到近乎偏执的眼神却跟李斯特如出一辙。数年后李艺彤愈发酷似那个人，无论是高挺的鼻梁弧度，还是不时流露的自信神情都数度让黄婷婷恍惚痛苦，以至于在司令部初见时差点失去理智。

李艺彤受打击之余有些苦闷。两人灵魂层面上本已建立毫无保留亲密连接，然而此时筑起重重心墙、态度晦暗不明的黄婷婷显得遥不可及。无从接近的急躁全数引爆堵在胸口的话语，于是她陡然开口，任由数年间一直压抑的感情喷薄而出：“不是这样！因为很喜、喜欢你，自从那次见到就一直没办法忘记……”杂乱无章告白磕磕碰碰没个重点，只有嗓音越来越大。

“是这样啊。”黄婷婷脑海中全是对方慌乱心跳声，眼睛却只直直盯着李艺彤的胸口——那是李斯特挡在她身前被一击贯穿致死的部位。蔓延的结合热逐渐无法忽视，即使是一贯矜持的她此时也难免沦为欲望容器。说不清是出于本能还是自我，她对眼前这个年少自己八岁的追求者产生了许多理性之外兴趣。她狠狠将不知所措的哨兵扯到身上，在床单上滚作一团之际附在耳边轻轻说道：

“那么证明给我看。”

  
李艺彤埋首颈间，凑上前舔舐亲吻觊觎良久的两颗痣，顺手将黄婷婷身上最后一层布料扯下，而对方也极为配合，弯曲抬起双腿方便脱去。这种事情似乎总是无师自通，尤其是面对喜欢的人时会更加理所当然地邀请本能欲望占领思维。她的眼睛几乎无法从那具细瘦身躯上挪开，看来被极大吸引时什么哨兵感知都抛诸脑后，身体仍以最原始方式接受一切信息。撕裂或贯穿伤所致的疤痕在体表上并不鲜见，其中相当一部分是新长出愈合的白皙皮肉。用手指怜爱抚慰时触碰到不一致的细嫩，那些部分异常敏感，一次次激起身体不自主蜷缩。柔软肌肤连同薄薄皮下脂肪包裹骨骼，看起来比几年前瘦得更加厉害，让她担忧触之即碎又想不顾一切进入探索。

火热躯体互相交缠，结合热已经烧尽哨兵本就岌岌可危的理智。炽热的唇从侧颈且吻且停一路延伸，最终在柔软唇角犹豫地畏畏缩缩滞留一阵，半晌又下定决心，一鼓作气倾身噙住诱人唇瓣。微凉轻盈风铃草香气萦绕鼻尖，李艺彤的信息素倒不似主人那般热烈，感觉上与当年的少女更为相称。黄婷婷并非第一次经历结合热，相比对方要冷静得多。只不过也从未在除李斯特以外的人面前尽情袒露过身体，在未习惯的尴尬下情不自禁产生些微罕见羞怯。这种念头一旦出现，心中又满是那个人的身影。头下意识一偏，却正好躲过充满试探意味又大胆的吻，湿润水痕登时印上颊侧。

“别这样。”

“对不起……”李艺彤眼神黯淡，滚烫脸颊忽然被细瘦手掌捧住。

“让我教你——”黄婷婷阖上眸，勉力将不合时宜回忆从脑海驱散，“要像这样。”先前所有冷漠并非出于对李艺彤的拒绝，数月来压抑的感情同样奔涌翻腾不息，仍然囿于过去的身心已然逼近崩溃临界点。既然她“需要”从回忆中抽身，那么选择以肉体欢愉逃避如影随形回忆、用性的快感麻醉不堪一击的脆弱心灵不就是正确的吗？

下一刻李艺彤蓦然瞪大双眼，口腔被带着某种决绝的软舌攻破，齿关也被熟练而不费吹灰之力地撬开。向导的冰凉指尖攀上颈后加深亲吻，边主动引导边挑逗舌尖，不时还欲情故纵般逃离去舔舐上颚。李艺彤看来相当缺乏经验，只是笨拙直白一昧迎合，幸而她丝毫不介意作为一名临时教师好好言传身教，让接下来两人都快活些。粘膜互相挤压时湿答答的声响很快闹得初经人事的纯情小年下面红耳赤，她哪里想到初吻如此刺激。从前在圣所忙于训练无暇接触风月之事，最多只敢胡思乱想一通眼前向导，而此时此刻两人正忘情地接吻缠绵，如同身处令人无法自拔的美好梦境。她忙于招架，充满成人感的舌吻叫她狼狈地喘不过气，嘴上又舒服到不舍离开，只好乖乖由着黄婷婷引领自己开拓未知领域。

灵活敏感部分正相互舔弄摩擦，纠缠发出细不可查的暧昧声响。津液像粘稠糖丝，唇舌短暂分离时牵扯断开，复又被亮晶晶抹上微微发肿唇瓣。正难舍难分之时对方却狡猾退开，空气中唇上仍残留微凉触感，突如其来的结束倒让李艺彤颇为不满，连气都没喘匀便下意识前倾跟随。修长玉指安抚般点上她的双唇，细腻指腹抚过唇纹被染湿的触感轻柔却意味深长。李艺彤动作一滞，唇上酥麻感未完全消退便再度被含进口中，措手不及下肩膀被用力揽住。黄婷婷整个人跨坐上她的大腿，用热情得仿佛再无退路的姿态予取予求，一面巧妙压制试图翻身夺回控制权的李艺彤，一面又捉住手腕贴近胸乳，大胆指引她一寸寸爱抚性感带。

黄婷婷的手指有些凉，但唇和身体比她还灼热几分，就连此时淌在小腹上的稠液也是。毫无间隙紧贴让李艺彤因欲望极端兴奋起来，她急于证明自己是个好学生，哨兵的暴戾本能也绝不容许主动权尽失，于是配合揉捏顶在掌心的发硬凸起。黄婷婷果然一下方寸大乱，舌尖向后缩着想离开，慌乱中彻底丢失控制权。这下李艺彤学到了新东西，可之后具体要做什么她不甚清楚，手上动作倒是没停，同时搓弄刺激摸起来格外挺翘的两枚乳首。她知道自己有欲望时——例如幻想黄婷婷的时候，身体也会产生这种羞人变化，便心满意足更进一步抚慰。

指尖按压小巧玲珑的滑腻乳肉，顶端细嫩皮肤摩擦间逐渐缩在一起，托起胀鼓鼓肉粒希望受到更多爱抚。李艺彤的手很是照顾那处，如果一直轻缓地上下拨弄，黄婷婷就会难耐向前挺胸主动磨蹭手指；若是持续用上力气快攻，她又要难过地颤抖哼着往后缩。看不出来黄婷婷难缠得很，贪心得既留恋温柔又渴望粗暴；单纯刺激远远不够，还是最吃软硬兼施这一套。李艺彤觉得十分有趣新奇，小腹线条上全是对方一滴滴从私处不停滚落的热液。于是从善如流加倍伺弄红肿乳尖，不时用关节夹住小力揪扯，然后玩耍般用指尖压着往乳肉里按。黄婷婷呜呜嗯嗯的断续呻吟全被堵在喉间，她好像并没有任何压抑的打算，只用时高时低的哼声表达快慰。最终实在无法抑制，忍不住从年下日益纯熟吻技中逃离。

因为激烈接吻的缘故，嘴唇和舌尖变得麻木钝感，一时间话也说不上来。过激方式似乎意外迎合她的隐秘需求，最近种种终于有了宣泄出口，黄婷婷久违感到一阵纾解畅快。焦渴身体内部泛起空虚，她已迫不及待被更彻底而热烈地占有，仿佛这样就能塞满填补某些缺失空洞。李艺彤担心眼神下的蠢蠢欲动，她看得一清二楚。本可以要求直入主题，只不过一步步调教小年下学习如何取悦女人身体另有一番情趣——夜晚还长，足以从里到外认真教一遍了。她以了然眼神紧盯李艺彤，手指缓慢拂向颈后，引得粘稠灼热视线一路跟随。舌尖润湿唇角露出一点粉红，刻意展示一般轻轻勾下缚紧青丝的发绳，长发便像倾洒而下的墨覆在锁骨上。

阴影中黄婷婷低下头，眸子中氤氲着暧昧不明的情绪，似是鼓励又像拒绝。李艺彤双手环得更紧，触到了背上数道深浅不一疤痕。顺着垂至胸前的发尾亲吻，急不可耐一口吮住轻微拱开发丝的顶端。乳粒本来被捏得泛肿，如今被包进温暖腔内自然舒服极了，愈加变硬起来。舌尖准确放开再捕捉，一下接一下沉重刷过，末了双唇夹住狠狠一嘬，发出“啾”的甜蜜声响。

“好舒服，”黄婷婷半眯眼眸，满是赞赏意味地轻抚对方脑后，腰不由自主向前拱，“再快点……”胸前偶尔传来牙齿刮擦到乳首的轻微刺痛，明明是生涩失误却比起单纯取悦更引起身体反应。小年下努力认真模样倒是有几分可爱，只是动作离熟练还差得远，心急火燎得像是要讨奶吃。

得到反馈的李艺彤吮吸得愈加起劲，支配欲促使她圈住纤细腰身不允许擅自脱离掌控，逼迫黄婷婷接受快感。空出一只手流连绷起好看线条的小腹，划过耻丘曲线直接探向泛滥不堪的隐秘之处。大腿根部浅浅凹坑都湿漉漉蓄着一汪蜜水，作为源头的穴口更是湿得不像话，手指正被花瓣积极舔舐，爱液随着轻微抽搐被挤出，那处滑腻得快要捏不住兴奋充血的两瓣软肉。那隐隐吸弄手指的一小处在急切翕动着渴求，试探性将圆润指尖挤入半截，温热内壁顿时欣喜地包缠过来。

“别急。”竭力忍耐狠狠沉下腰一坐到底的冲动，黄婷婷伸舌卷住李艺彤的耳垂，湿润水痕轻巧打了个转印上耳廓，开始缓慢亲吻舐过上面柔软部分。感受到年下一僵后痒得浑身发颤，她抿抿唇止住笑意，握紧她的手腕贴在耳畔叹息低语：“这边也一样想被碰。”

细碎的亲吻声自耳边传来，李艺彤顿时呼吸急促，半边身子都麻了，浑浑噩噩任由黄婷婷将指尖牵到饱蘸花液的小肉突上。总是摸不准这人的心思，方才分明要快一点，现在又说操之过急，究竟要怎样才好呢？这样苦恼着的她，转动指尖时一不留神用上力道，重重剐蹭渐渐立起来的花核。后穴马上有了反应，一阵痉挛后咕嘟吐出的粘稠液体覆盖掉之前干涸痕迹，涂得满肚子都是，看起来受用极了。这副想要却不给吃的媚态让她心痒又无从下手，急得手上动作越来越没轻没重。拨开夹紧的粘腻花瓣，花蒂怯怯彻底裸露，嫩红一点硬挤着指腹。毫不客气直接按住充血鼓胀小核快速抖动，连同周围软肉一起压紧摩擦个没完没了。

向导一口气绷直腰，呼吸节奏随着蹭动被完全掌控，一两声快慰呻吟勉强在喘息间隙响起，甜美得像流淌而出的琥珀色蜂蜜。李艺彤实在按捺不住，拇指持续按揉让那粒贪欢的肉蒂不至于太寂寞，陷在蜜肉里的中指趁机借助丰沛润滑再度推向穴口。起初进入颇为辛苦，刺激花核时蜜穴夹得厉害，下意识抗拒异物侵入，又不敢太过用力，半天没能成功反而将浅浅入口处摩擦得蜜水涟涟。进退两难间忽然从前方被黄婷婷同样火烫的手掌握紧，像是为了打消顾虑一般扶着指根一口气往里插，“噗叽”一下吃进去大半根，顺带挤出不少爱液溅到掌心。

李艺彤吓了一跳，仰起头确认却没在黄婷婷脸上找到半点不适，便大着胆子继续向里推。内里褶皱全然失去刚才拒之千里的高傲劲头，谄媚地簇拥而上吸紧异物不放，满心只想让那东西在里面多多照顾，将全部堵在穴内的汁水搅得乱七八糟。花径尽头像软软的吸盘，经受不住直插到底时猛力戳刺，刺激快感对于充血涨红深处来说实在太过，一旦碰到整个穴就应激性收缩个不停；但每当指尖递过来又忍不住用一圈鼓起软肉可怜巴巴地尽力吸住挽留。李艺彤认为快点总是好的，顾念对方身子才没有一口气猛然加快，转而在抽送间用指腹认真抚开夹满花露的细密褶皱。蜜穴还没尝够，一边泌出润滑一边将手指吞咽得愈加深，任何试图抽离行为都会招致半是祈求半是强制的抽紧，贪吃嗜欲本性展露无遗。李艺彤动作逐渐加快，手上使了力气猛然一拔，没等那个急切求欢的穴来得及失望就“啵”一下再度尽根没入，用这种方法狠狠教训它要保持耐心。结果歪打正着地正中下怀，黄婷婷的颤抖着在李艺彤背上留下极细抓痕，身体却极为诚实地配合上下套弄起体内手指来。

“李艺彤，你还真是…嗯、不乖，”轻微律动腰肢的黄婷婷气息不稳，因过分舒适而软绵绵的嗓音比起责备更像对调皮孩子的嗔怪，“啊嗯！就是那里。”经过这么多年，她很清楚自己的阈值绝对不算低，大概身体已惯于向李斯特索求粗暴性爱，以及随之而来的剧烈高潮。而现在李艺彤不甚攻击性的温柔手法全然是另外一番滋味，内穴被磨得满是酥酥麻麻的过电快感，有种每处角落都在被开发玩弄的错觉。那对自己承受力来说实在算是缓慢的阈下刺激一点一滴累积，却始终离巅峰总有一段距离。下腹躁动不安像百爪挠心，要不是看小年下真的是第一次，她几乎以为这是某种挑逗式的新玩法。这种方法最是磨人，只一会她差点被逼疯。本来这些至多算开胃小菜，但自变故后久未欢爱的身体变得异乎寻常敏感，先前无暇顾及的性欲在结合热下叫嚣不停，才落得这般狼狈。但在又着急又舒服、意识薄弱的情况下想起那个人可不是什么好事，她忽而为自己积极主动模样羞愧起来，仿佛背叛一般。现在骑在另一人——或者更直接点说，是那个人的妹妹身上不知羞耻动着腰，被她的手指弄得舒服到忘我；甚至情不自禁拿两人床上风格做对比，还恬不知耻地无法舍弃任何一种。令人悲哀的是身体意识到这一点后似乎更为兴致高昂，完全可以说是因为此等淫乱事实而更有感觉。

可是真的太舒服了，根本没办法停下。李艺彤学习能力很强，她的手指也是，很快就知道该怎么碾着敏感点不放往上顶，难道这种事情上的天赋是李家所共有的吗？事实上她早已无法理性思考，欲望与唾弃自己的嫌恶竟然互相融合到一起，越是被李艺彤摆弄得呻吟连连就越是鄙夷背叛旧爱的好色身体，但伴生的是连自己都难以置信的可怕快感。虽说与李艺彤的仪式是强制执行，但循着欲望解放自我的她并不抵触。只不过先前仅仅把李艺彤当作特别一点的小孩，可现在一想到她是李斯特的妹妹，便意识到无论是肉体背叛李斯特，还是精神背叛李艺彤，都会将自己引向不归之途。而现在她竟然万劫不复地同时选择二者，跟李艺彤做爱时嘴上说着快一点重一点，满脑子却都是李斯特。巨大罪恶感一瞬涌上的同时，蜜穴却止不住地快速抽搐，每一次被填满的快慰都被放大无数倍，渴望肉体和精神一起彻头彻尾被欲望洗礼。

“在想什么？”

从黄婷婷脑海间或传来的复杂混乱感让人难以忽视，李艺彤望着骑在身上颠动的黄婷婷，想通过那浸染欲望与纠结的矛盾神情寻找答案。黄婷婷不说话，只是一迭声急促呻吟，往往连尾音都未落下，又被接连而至的抽动惹得陡然拔高几个度；腰动得越发快了，不时为了帮助刺激到喜欢的地方，急急摆着臀部好让指尖变换方位顶进来。快感已经逼近瓶颈，身体一阵一阵抽搐颤抖，欢欣期待那引向无可避免的高潮的最后一击。与此同时，一股难以抵御的虚弱疲倦感自体内而发，缠绕包围着让黄婷婷昏昏沉沉；下体剧烈痉挛中也无端生出星点疼痛蔓延开来，但绝不是因为动作太过鲁莽。

原来之前的伤还没好透吗？她头昏脑涨，勉强分出一点心神想。

身体当然不愿意随意高速刹车，尤其是当绝顶几乎唾手可得的时候。黄婷婷骨节分明的手指紧紧握住李艺彤的肩，大口大口汲取两人间分外灼热空气，极度兴奋等待着自己被某一颗火星般的快感点燃的时刻。身体发着烫，已经很久没有如此清晰的“还活着”的感觉。黄婷婷睫毛轻颤，好看的眼眸半阖着，眼前李艺彤抿紧嘴唇的执拗神态熟悉得可怕，连虎视眈眈而占有欲十足的眼神都与那个人一模一样。不知是此时身体过度疲惫，亦或是心中思念横加干扰，她已来不及将不当念头驱散。李艺彤和李斯特的脸庞渐渐重合，面前那个久未相见的人扬起嘴角冲她一笑，是记忆深处再熟悉不过的笑容。

“李、李——”她陡然振奋起来，颤颤巍巍伸出手去触碰那个人。明明心里无比清楚残酷真相，但哪怕只是镜花水月、哪怕只有一瞬间，如果真的能见到她的话……

她的愿望很快落空了。汹涌而至的高潮不讲道理地吞噬了面前一切，蛮横地将她从某种美好幻象中扯了出来。她徒劳地在溺水般体验中试图回溯，空洞眼神跟随身体颠动虚虚抓着视线内一切事物。体力已经抵达极限，有雾蒙蒙的黑不断模糊侵蚀视线。

“李斯特……”在绝顶一瞬，黄婷婷梦呓似地念出了那个名字。

完了。

黄婷婷意识到不妙时正自发陷入情感紊乱所致的“混沌”状态中。作为一名训练有素的向导只需短短几分钟内便能切断妄念从中解脱，但之后该如何面对李艺彤呢？那一瞬间剧烈震惊与动摇快要毁灭两人之间的精神桥梁，清楚传来李艺彤被短短三个字击溃，血液近乎凝固的真实反馈。随后那边便沉寂下来，是哨兵主动设置了精神屏蔽。虽说破解对于黄婷婷来说易如反掌，可现在真的有资格这么做吗？

“黄婷婷，”李艺彤无甚波澜的冰冷语气中藏有一丝强作镇定的颤抖，逐渐泛红眼眶最终还是出卖了她，“原来是这样。”她努力而狼狈地作出一副无谓神情，任由黑而冷的愤恨与悲伤蛇行而上，细细密密啃噬自己。

为什么还是李斯特？

发疯般嫉妒与不甘如同无边深渊将李艺彤彻底吞没，身体被那个名字冻得发抖，眼睛和脸颊又是滚烫的。手足无措的向导在一旁蹙着眉欲言又止，接着肩膀被毫不留情的凶狠力道抓住，瘦弱背脊猛地磕在床垫上。刚刚经历高潮的黄婷婷从一开始便无力抵抗，在床上轻微挣扎着，像是一只被钉在白色标本盒里、翅膀仍颤动的蝴蝶。

李斯特一定曾无数次看见这番光景。这般美好先前只容她一人独占，可现在不一样了。

两根手指不留情面用力撑开高潮后兀自颤抖的花口，不允许它再紧紧闭合妨碍进入，趁它来不及应对直插到底。先前温柔做派无影无踪，一反常态在穴内极尽折磨之能事，用一连串猛顶插开不断收缩的烂熟穴肉，无视那些吸上来乞怜讨好的软肉，没有半点怜香惜玉之情不停蹂躏娇嫩最深处。自己最喜欢的、姐姐的女人在身下承欢，这样的事实让她从无边背德感中获取到巨大兴奋。这个女人一边被绝对称得上过分的力道插弄，一边偏偏露出极力忍耐快感的色情神态，叫人不知拿她怎么办才好。

“看样子我姐姐就是这样干你的，对吧？”身下人哀鸣着扭动身子想逃，李艺彤扯起嘴角，马上针对性惩罚将手指加到了三根，“但是很可惜，”红肿的窄小入口撑得大开，早已承受不住却丝毫没有被放过的迹象，“好好记住现在干你的人是我。”说罢抽插动作更快，噗叽噗叽溅得大腿根汁水淋漓。

“你说什…呜！”

“我是说，你跟不爱的人做这种事就这么有感觉吗？”

黄婷婷眼眶也红通通的，听到如此刻薄言语忍不住打了个寒战。身体本来已十分虚弱，再这样折腾下去就要彻底坏掉，但却在濒临极限的窒息感中无端捕捉到令人沉醉舒适。恍惚间李艺彤的唇贴了上来，她下意识认为这又是一个亲密的吻，当稍尖犬齿刺破唇瓣之际为时已晚。唇舌间蔓延的腥味更加激发了李艺彤的情绪，仍沾染铁锈气味的犬齿锲而不舍撕扯啮咬，细致舔食创口溢出的血迹才愿意离开。

恐惧使得黄婷婷再也无从忍受。在激烈抽插的一瞬空隙沉下意识潜入自己的精神图景，试图通过精神沟通抚慰李艺彤的暴躁情绪。黄婷婷的精神图景是一片极静谧的深林，柔和灿金光彩透过叶间笼在鹅卵石小路上，羽色亮黄的金丝雀栖在枝头啁啾啼鸣。意识很快锁定悬在天边的一小团火焰，那是象征深入连结的、通往李艺彤精神图景的节点。藤蔓状精神触手从森林中四散伸出，将火焰捆得严严实实的同时伸入滔天火海。黄婷婷低声念着李艺彤的名字，用精神触手释放友好信号，抚摸熔岩上假寐的狮子以梳理她的精神。狮子静静地接受爱抚，待到黄婷婷彻底放下警惕陡然暴起，一口咬住精神触手拖到地上，任由朵朵火焰在触手上绽开，眨眼间烧到了节点另一端。

这并不会造成任何伤害，毕竟结合过的哨兵与向导的精神俨然一体，但却不妨碍黄婷婷的森林被火势迅速包围。要是李艺彤是任何一个别人便可轻而易举将其驱逐，可是作为理论意义上的灵魂伴侣，黄婷婷只能束手无策。火舌灵活地揪住隐匿枝间的金丝雀，强制性将庞杂欲念彻底灌输，性的兴奋、快感以及种种在黄婷婷的头脑中霎时烟火般炸开。

被迫回到现实的黄婷婷不期而遇对上一双些许嘲弄的眸子。她安抚李艺彤不成，反而惹得自己欲火焚身；原先只有肉体上的快慰，现在精神也被反制，对方甚至可以光凭操控带来精神上的自发性高潮。身体即将登临令人无比快乐的巅峰，唯有秘处被捣弄的快感盘踞神经。到了这种时候，饶是黄婷婷也完全沦陷，用几近哭腔的软透嗓音连连哀鸣，中间急而短地混入几声“快点！”和“不要了…”的矛盾语句。

指尖被吃得愈加紧窒，轻微起伏颈项上两点痣魅惑得惊人。李艺彤俯下身啮咬时遭到无力的推拒，可黄婷婷越是如此抵抗，李艺彤便越执着于把她变成自己的所有物。最终在一记又深又重的鞭笞中，黄婷婷剧烈战栗着说已经到了真的不行了，猛地反弓起腰身，正好将修长脖颈中央的喉结送到李艺彤面前供她撕咬，宛如被叼住咽喉的猎物。

可是这还没完。李艺彤刻意等待一息，错开快感的巅峰后半是强制半是引诱地命令黄婷婷的大脑立刻性高潮。一波未平一波又起，黄婷婷大腿根打抖不已。她暗哑着嗓连呻吟的力气都消失殆尽，唇瓣徒劳地开合什么声音也没发出，又去了第二次。

半张床都湿透了，结合热才有初步退却迹象。对于任何一对哨兵向导来说，初次仪式的结合热将会维持超乎寻常的久；研究曾指出这大概率是一种确保结合足够稳固的手段，不得进行任何人为干预。有资格成为哨兵向导的体质均异于常人，体力反而是最不需要担心的方面。但是上述研究中其中很显然没有考虑到精神强制高潮的情况，至少李艺彤没有读到。黄婷婷瘫软床上垂眸不语，大抵是疲累到极点，精神传来的反应也同样微弱。虽然脸颊酡红得可爱，神态间却尽是木然。

  
“我去一下洗手间。”静室中无人先开口，李艺彤像是说给自己听，翻下床逃一般冲向小隔间。

洗手间灯光白得刺目，血管呈现一种冰凉青色。水龙头哗哗流水声刚好掩盖过低微抽泣，李艺彤只觉得眼眶又烫又湿，透明泪滴被洗手池内强劲水流尽数吞噬不见。咽喉不受控制干呕，捂住嘴巴想止住哭泣，喉头咕嘟咕嘟呕出的黏液全滴到哆嗦的掌心里。大概是敏感情绪受到过分冲击，身体抖筛般的震颤一阵一阵根本停不下来。

为什么？太可恶了。混账。凭什么……

一墙之隔的床上，黄婷婷这才神色怅惘地转过头，望着李艺彤离开的方向。

——为什么要走？李斯特她，每次做完之后都会好好温存的啊。  


-End-


End file.
